SUMMARY for the Genome Technologies and Bioinformatics Core The uniformly recognized significance of genomics and bioinformatics for the biomedical research community is also reflected in needs expressed by VCIID faculty members. This core provides support in all aspects of genomics, from the design stage, through data acquisition/quality assessment, and finally extensive bioinformatics support. The core uses an Affymetrix GeneChip and Illumina HiSeq technologies for oligonucleotide arrays and massively parallel sequencing, respectively. It is currently supporting projects for 11 COBRE faculty members, and has performed genomics data collection and analysis for 86 active COBRE projects. Preliminary discussions are underway for new projects with 16 additional COBRE faculty members. Accomplishments from Phases I and II include support for 28 publications, and addition of massively parallel sequencing services. Based on over 40 person-years of experience among the Core Directors leading core facilities, they identified eight essential characteristics needed for the Core: qualified and experienced staff, state-of-the-art equipment, education, responsiveness, process, experiment design, quality assessment, and sustainability. The Phase III COBRE objectives of the Genome Technologies and Bioinformatics Core satisfy these essential characteristics. Specific Aim 1 will provide state-of-the-art equipment, cutting-edge techniques, and experienced personnel to enhance the research of the VCIID-COBRE. Specific Aim 2 will provide a wide array of services to VCIID-COBRE faculty to facilitate their research. We will meet this goal by applying our standard process to projects that includes oversight by a project manager, experiment design, defined vocabulary, quality assessment, archival storage, and documentation. We have surveyed the user base, and are prepared to offer efficient and effective service to support VCIID collaborations. Specific Aim 3 will continue our Phase II plan for sustainability that includes a greatly expanded user base, both at UVM as well as at several other campuses. We have developed a progressive fee-for-service structure, and are highly responsive to the need for constant adaptation to changes in research needs. We have received strong commitments for sustained support from the institution for at least five years beyond Phase III, and we will add revenue streams based on VCIID collaborations that will sustain our core beyond Phase III. Our aims and objectives reflect both the eight essential characteristics identified by our leadership and the VCIID needs identified by a survey of the VCIID. These aims will facilitate the transition of the Core into a fully self-sustainable facility capable of continuing to support state-of-the-art research.